Best Valentines Day
by harrysaxonandjohnsmith
Summary: The Doctor and the Master celebrate Valentines Day. fluffy


Best Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...BBC Wales should hire me...**

"Do you know what today is?" the Doctor asked, grinning over the TARDIS console at the Master. They were hanging in space somewhere over the galaxy M17, where the Doctor had been making repairs a few minutes ago. The Master assumed it would be one of those days where the Doctor would spend the entire time pulling wires and hitting various things with a hammer, yelling in seven different languages and then apologizing to the TARDIS. Apparently not.

"No, what is it?" the Master asked, looking around the console at the other Time Lord, whose smile was growing. He was filled with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. When the Doctor asked things like this, it was either because he was excited about something on Earth that the Master found rather dull, or it was something actually interesting. He had learned not to trust the Doctor's idea of fun at all times.

"Valentines Day!"

"Valentines Day?" the Master repeated, not sure of how to reply to this. On Gallifrey, they used to celebrate by spending the whole day hidden in some locked classroom or behind the Academy. On one occasion, they had "borrowed" a TARDIS and went to Paris in the nineteenth century, not returning to the Academy for several days. Not that any of the teachers knew that. To them it had been two hours.

"Yes. Valentines Day. " the Doctor said. "And this year we are doing something exceptional." He looked at the screen and smiled. "And it's going to be a surprise, so don't bother asking where we're going." The Master closed his mouth, which had been half-open to ask that exact question.

"Okay." he said, still at a loss. He had not expected this at all.

"So, go put something nice on, and so will I, and meet back here in a bit." the Doctor said, dashing off to change. Smiling to himself, the Master went off to do the same. So far, this was shaping up to be an exciting day.

After putting on a nice suit and combing his hair, the Master met the Doctor, who was dressed similarly with his hair still all sticky-uppy, back in the console room. "You look nice." he commented.

"Thanks! You do also." the Doctor replied, beaming. "Ready?" The Master nodded.

The TARDIS materialized a moment later in a destination so far unknown to the Master. The Doctor bounded to the doors and stood by them, grinning and looking like he could barely contain the secret. "We're here." he said, pulling the door open and sweeping an arm to gesture the Master going outside. He did so, the Doctor following him.

The room was massive; huge sapphire chandeliers huge from the ceiling, which seemed miles up, providing enormous amounts of lights. The whole place had a jewelly glow to it. An orchestra played up on a stage on the other side of the room, but they could hear it well where they were standing. Tables laden with food and drink circled the room, and men and women carrying trays of samples sashayed around and among the ball attendees. Sofas and small tables were set up at various places around the room, so that people may rest in between dances.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet behind the Master's left shoulder. "Annual Celestial Ball of the Seventeenth System. At this point, the tradition has been going on for about two hundred years, give or take a decade."

"It's beautiful..." He trailed off looking around the room. "It is, really, Thete, wow." He then turned to the Doctor and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Taking his arm, the Doctor and the Master stepped out into the crowd of people. The orchestra was playing a piece whose style was similar to that of Earth's baroque, quick and plucky. The Master held the Doctor's waist and the Doctor clasped his hands behind the Master's neck.

"Actually, part of this whole ceremony used to involve a religious sacrifice. Good job they did away with." The Doctor said as they made their way around the dance floor. "I made sure that we came after all that. Now, it's just like a big party."

"And what race arranged this, then?" The Master asked, narrowly avoiding another couple who didn't seem to know where to go. As a matter of fact, he thought, compared to a few of the pairs in the room, they were quite the experts on 64th century dances. He spied a couple across the floor with turquoise skin just barely staying on their feet as they attempted a sort of spinning/jumping move.

"Humans." The Doctor said, and the Master rolled his eyes. "Humans that can put all of this together, though, Koschei. Even you can't look down on them tonight!"

"I guess you're right." The Master conceded. "But you are completely obsessed with them, I hope you realise."

"And you love me for it." he replied, holding the Master closer and spinning around.

"I suppose I do." The Master pulled him into a deep kiss, not stopping their dance. "You wouldn't be yourself otherwise."

They spun and slid around until that song was over and three more after that. Finally, winded and grinning, both Time Lords leaned against a pillar in order to catch their breath.

"Brilliant, Kos," the Doctor said. "You are rather good at dancing." He stood away from the pillar and asked, "Drinks?" The Master nodded and took the Doctor's hand. The made their way to a table heavy with refreshments, and two glasses of glittering golden champagne neither Time Lord had seen before were soon acquired.

"To us." The Master said, raising his glass. The Doctor grinned.

"To us."

They each took a drink and nodded, smiling. A mixture of bubbles and appley-cinnamon flooded their mouths. If it was to be compared to anything either of them had eaten or drank before, it would be apple pie in air. "It's good." The Doctor commented unnecessarily.

"Yeah." The other said. There was a few moments of comfortable silence in which much of the apple pie champagne was drank.

Then, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Kos?" the Doctor asked. His face was all lit up with joy, and he looked like nothing could stop him smiling. "Because I love you so much. So much, Kos, that nothing could ever stop me from loving you, ever. I'm a million times happier when I'm with you, and I never want to be away from you, never." He was silenced at that point by the Master kissing him, and he kissed back, quickly dropping his glass on a table and holding onto the Master like he was the only thing keeping him there.

"That was bloody beautiful, and I love you too, Theta. And you better not be away from me for even a second." he said when they broke apart. The only emotions showing in their eyes were love and complete affection for the other. And the Doctor leaned down to kiss him again. In that moment, they were still young at the Academy, guiltless and care-free. Neither one of them knew how long it was until they stopped, but when it did, they didn't move any further away, just stood there happily.

"Happy Valentines Day." the Doctor whispered. The Master smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Yeah. Happy Valentines Day." he replied.

**A/N Thank you for reading! This is the product of about three days, one sleepless night, and OTP feels by the barrel-full. Also, thank you to Ms. Estella Black, who has reviewed all four of my other fanfics. It is very much appreciated :D**


End file.
